


Way to tell you you're vivacious

by sereniteasocks



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereniteasocks/pseuds/sereniteasocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar gets sought out to help Beatrice and Benedick in artistic endeavours and calming nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way to tell you you're vivacious

”Psst, Balthazar? Psst.. Hey? HEY?”  
”Hey?” he begins saying, looking around to find the source of the loud whisper. And there is Benedick, hiding behind a tree. ”Oh, hi Ben.”  
”Look, I was..” Benedick glances around him rapidly. ”Could you please just come here?”  
”Sure?” Balthazar joins him behind the tree. ”So what's up?”  
”I could use your help with something..”  
”Really? Anything to do with a certain lady who's amazing, awesome, the best person you know?”  
”You saw that, did you?”  
”Yeah” he laughs. ”It was beautiful.”  
”Well, thank you, but I think I might need some musical expertise.”  
”I'd love to help.”  
”Awesome. When should we do it?”  
”Right now, behind the tree? It's super secretive here.”  
”Ha ha. Actually, I realized I've already asked Meg to come by my house after school?”  
”Sounds perfect.”

* * *

 

”So, you know, you're not missing much Hero. Mr. Thomas is as boring as usual, and..”  
”Hey” Beatrice begins as she enters. ”Sorry to interrupt,-”  
”Really? That does not sound like you” Hero says with a raised eyebrow.  
”Hah. No, but, I kind of need to talk to Balthazar.”  
”About what?”  
”I'd really like to do it in private.”  
”Since when do you have things you can't share with your darling cousin?”  
”Well, I mean..”  
”I really could use some cheering up, you know? If it's a nice thing.”  
”It's really incredibly gross. But yeah, sure, whatever.” Beatrice takes a deep breath. ”Balthazar, I need your help. In writing a song. A love song. To Benedick.”  
At this, both Balthazar and Hero burst out to laughter.  
”Yeah, I know, I know.. But..really.. Balthazar, could you maybe, please, help?”  
”Yeah, I think I can. I'm.. I'm pretty good at that sort of thing by now, actually.”

* * *

On one painfully boring Saturday of studying history, Balthazar's day gets instantly more exciting at the arrival of roughly a billion texts from both Benedick and Beatrice.  
From Beatrice: Is it too cheesy? It is, isn't it?  
From Beatrice: Maybe we should re-do it.  
From Beatrice: Maybe I should delete it..  
From Beatrice: This was a terrible idea, wasn't it?  
From Benedick: I'VE UPLOADED IT LOOK AT IT  
From Benedick: Is she going to see it?  
From Benedick: No, it's no problem. It's awesome. I'm proud.  
From Benedick: WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T  
From Benedick: Please ignore that last one  
From Balthazar to Ursula: I think they're backing out.  
From Ursula: GET. COPIES. NOW.  
From Balthazar to Beatrice: Just let me get another look at it. Will you send me the file?  
He goes to his computer to download Benedick's video, even knowing that Ursula is already doing the exact same thing.  
From Balthazar to Benedick: She doesn't watch your videos, right? Keep it up for now, and decide later on whether you're going to link it to her or delete it.

Helping your friends find love is, as it turns out, a somewhat stressful but also very fun experience.


End file.
